Just more one Troublesome Day
by Anaka Mitsuri
Summary: Só um dia como qualquer outro. Chato, barulhento, irritante, problemático. Bem... Talvez não tão igual aos outros... [ Oneshot ShikaTema ] Shika POV Presente para Hi chan


Pra quem não entender: "mimimi" eh a fala do personagem xDD

**Just more a Troublesome Day**

**Boa Leitura >"> **

O dia estava extremamente agitado, e isso me incomoda muito. Afinal, para que tanta agitação? É apenas mais um dia como qualquer outro, só que um pouco mais especial.

A chegada da nova Hokage deveria ser celebrada com uma grande festa! Tudo bem que era uma data importante, mas era muito trabalhoso... Que saco...

Provavelmente virá gente de vilas aliadas, representantes ou algo assim. Penso que bastantes indivíduos da Suna virão também para aumentar o laço entre as duas vilas. Será que ela virá?... Aff, o que eu to dizendo? -.- Esse trabalho está afetando minha cabeça...

"Shikamaru! Ande logo com essas toras de madeira caramba!" gritava uma garota loira, aparentemente irritada.

Putz... Hoje vai ser um dia realmente muuuito chato... "Já vai..." é minha resposta. Quanto barulho... Esse povo não sabe trabalhar em silêncio? Que saco...

Lentamente levo as toras para minha companheira de time, Ino, enquanto ela gritava histericamente para eu me apressar. Mas para que pressa? Ninguém vai morrer se eu não me apressar...

Ao pensar nisso, as caixas que estavam empilhadas ao lado de meu amigo, Naruto, caem tudo em cima dele. Erm... Não foi minha culpa...

Entregadas as toras, agora sou obrigado a ajudar com os arranjes de flores. Aff, isso é trabalho para mulher... Putz, que droga... E ainda por cima são violetas, flores pelo qual não suporto o cheiro... -.- Por que fui me tornar shinobi? Isso não é trabalho para mim --

Procuro fitar o céu a procura de respostas. Vejo as nuvens passando e sinto uma pontada de inveja. Sempre tão livres, sem destino nem nada. Independentes, vagam sem rumo, para onde o vento as levar.

Estranhamente, lembro-me de uma pessoa. Aquela que sempre tenta me irritar, com sua personalidade arrogante e amedrontadora. Putz... Ela fica tão linda quando sorri daquele jeito irônico... Ela é linda... Aff, talvez esse sol esteja queimando meus miolos... Só pode...

Agito minha cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar esses pensamentos de minha mente.

"SHIKAMARU! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEU CABELO?" uma moça de cabelos rosas grita agudo.

"Ahn...?" olho para minhas mãos e vejo que estou enterrando o cabelo da pobre menina na terra, ao envés das tulipas. "Putz... Descu..."

"IDIOTA!"

Logo levo um socão na cabeça. Cara, eu não entendo as garotas... Quando eu peço desculpas, elas me batem. Quando não falo nada, elas também me batem... Putz, mulheres são muito problemáticas...

Sou chutado do meu serviço de flores. Melhor para mim, assim não tenho que fazer nada. Parece que todos estão ocupados demais para me desocupar.

Passo a fitar as nuvens. Olho em volta, vejo que está quase tudo em ordem. Os convidados já estão chegando, inclusive algumas pessoas da Suna. Gostaria de saber quando ela vai chegar... Ahn, esquece -.-

Mal percebo, e a vila já está lotada de gente. Começo a andar um pouco, observando os enfeites que deram tanto trabalho para por sendo "roubados" pelas criancinhas. Afff... Se não fossem bebês, eu bateria neles...

Olho para todos os lados à procura de uma pessoa. Percebo uma maior agitação perto das estátuas e entediado, vou ver o que está havendo. Parece que a nova Hokage chegou e está indo para... Um bar? -.- Cara, que peituda essa nova Hokage... Parece que ela se chama, erm... Esqueci o nome dela --" Tsugate? Afff, que tosco...

Bem, que seja... Não to afim de ficar olhando ela tomar sake .

Que saco, cadê ela? A procuro por todos os cantos, mas não a encontro. Depois de andar alguns minutos, resolvo desistir e sair daquela gritaria toda. Já era finzinho de tarde e nada dela. Vou para uma praça perto da saída da vila e deito debaixo de uma árvore. Fecho os olhos e tento parar de pensar um pouco nela.

Ouço alguns passos vindo em minha direção. Talvez fosse somente pessoas que acabaram de chegar. Continuo com meus olhos fechados, relaxados com o calmo balançar das folhas das árvores.

"Finalmente te encontrei, seu idiota."

Ouço aquela voz. Lentamente vou abrindo meus olhos para ver a autora daquela fala ríspida. Tinha certeza de que era ela. Somente ela tinha esse tom irritante e irônico, que ao mesmo tempo me fazia pensar o quanto desejava ouvir aquela voz.

Sim, era ela... Linda e graciosa como sempre. O mesmo olhar desafiador e seguro, o mesmo sorriso encantador desta. Então ela tinha mesmo vindo...

"Putz... Como você é problemática..." respondo, com a mesma voz arrastada que sempre tive. Não pude esconder um sorriso de lado, pois no fundo eu estava feliz por ela estar ali.

"Cale a boca, bebê chorão" e de leve, me deu um tapa na cabeça, junto a um sorriso maldoso.

Ela estava realmente maravilhosa hoje. Uma calça meio larga, uma camisa de alça fina, o que mostrava suas perfeitas curvas. Estava com o mesmo penteado de sempre. Roupas um tanto "largadas" para se ir numa festa como essa, mas e daí? Ela estava radiante...

Passei a encara-la descaradamente. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos daquelas curvas perfeitas, de seu rosto delicado. Voltei minha atenção aos olhos dela, que me encaravam confusos.

"O... O que você?" um rubor nasceu em sua face, deixando-a ainda mais linda. "Pare de me encarar, seu idiota" e logo, como de costume, me deu um socão na cabeça.

"Aii.. - -" coloco a mão no local, tentando amenizar a dor. Aquela tinha doído mesmo. "Sua problemática..." acho q não pude evitar esse comentário. Afinal, mulheres são complicadas mesmo...

"Seu idiota" virou o rosto, acho que para tentar esconder o rubor no rosto.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar no barulho que o vento fazia. Mas em meu pensamento eu via somente o rosto dela. Contemplava seu semblante desafiador...

Já era completamente noite, os convidados estavam indo embora, e nós dois continuávamos ali, naquele silêncio comunal. Ela se levantou de repente, olhou para mim e deu um sorriso.

"Onde você vai?" perguntei com a maior cara de sono estampada na cara, me levantando lentamente.

"Vou embora, ué. Afinal, parece que está meio entediado com a minha companhia, né?" disse, aparentemente irritada. Virou-se, pronta para ir embora, mas eu não resisti. Segurei seu braço, e assim ficamos por alguns minutos.

"O que você quer?" perguntou, com um leve rubor na face.

"Ahn..." fiquei pensando no que responder. Nem eu sabia por quê eu havia feito aquilo. Olhei para ela, entediado, e logo soltei seu braço. "Tchau..."

Ela ficou me encarando, confusa. Sorriu irônica e não deixou de dizer "Até logo, bebê chorão", me beijando no rosto logo depois.

Fiquei surpreso pelo gesto carinhoso da garota. Senti meu rosto esquentar levemente, afinal isso não era comum para mim. Logo o meu semblante surpreso deu lugar para o meu usual cara de tédio.

Ela foi se distanciando e logo já havia sumido de minha vista. Ainda fiquei um tempo parado, organizando meus pensamentos. Quando sai do transe, sentei-me debaixo daquela mesma árvore e passei a olhar o movimento das nuvens.

Lembrei-me que amanhã eu teria uma nova missão. Soltei um suspiro pesado, só de imaginar como seria trabalhoso. Retomei a antiga questão do por quê eu ter virado shinobi. Novamente, ela me veio à lembrança. Levantei-me, junto a um sorriso. Dei uma última olhada para o céu.

A imagem dela se formou em meio às nuvens.

Mesmo que essa vida seja difícil, mesmo que as nuvens sejam mais livres do que eu... Elas não têm o que eu possuo e mais valioso não é, _**Temari**_?

* * *

_Tah ae mais uma oneshot minha ashusahUSuhsyHU ;x E adivinha? Eh sobre SHIKA-TEMA SHUSAHushSYAhSUaYAHuSYAhSUAh >xDD  
_

_Espero que gostem xD E deixem reviews, por favor x3 Eh sempre um ânimo pra fazer outras fics  
_

_E vou avisar às pessoas q lêem "Animação a mil! A perigosa missão" que logo amanhã já estarei postando o prox cap ;_

_Vlw ae, e novamente espero que gostem o/ E não esqueçam dos reviewss ;xxx_

_Ja nee o/_

_Anaka Mitsuri._


End file.
